During the last several years, much legislation has been promulgated in over 38 states with reference to the dumping of raw sewage from boats in rivers, waterways and navigable areas. It has been estimated that a very short period of time remains before a federal law is passed whereby all states will have a requirement.
It is known to treat sewage by electrolysis, and more recent developments have included the use of chemicals which aid in the killing of coliform bacteria. The treatment of large masses of sewage by electrolysis requires substantial amounts of power which are not often available from the generating equipment of relatively small craft, and the use of strong chemical compositions as an aid to decomposition constitutes a pollutant in itself, the discharge of which into navigable water being highly undesirable. It is also known to use a holding tank which creates pathogenic bacteria, whereby the waste is pumped out at a marina or other central collection place. Another process operates on the principal of the microwave oven, whereby the discharge passes through a coil form and is sterilized by microwave induced heating. Such devices present a hazard to the occupants of the craft, and the cost of manufacture is considerable. Another known device uses hypochlorous acid as an electrolyte.